Rostro
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Hay algo que Sarada nunca ha visto. Y cada día es igual de monótono que el anterior, siempre apoyando el codo sobre la mesa durante toda la clase, siempre imaginando.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el reto **Inspiración musical** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Advertencia:** Leve spoiler de Naruto Gaiden.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rostro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _I gotta fight today, to live another day_

 _Speaking my mind today_

— _my voice will be heard today—_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hay algo que Sarada nunca ha visto.

La noche siempre era silenciosa. Calmada y silenciosa, como _él_. O eso es lo que su madre le había contado. Recostada en su cama, empieza a imaginarse el rostro de su padre, sus rasgos, su voz, su carácter. Siempre le ha gustado hacerlo, pues así pueden pasar miles de rostros por su mente, claro que siempre procura ser realista viendo que se parezca al rostro de ella.

Y no es que nunca haya visto el rostro de su padre. En la sala hay muchas fotos de él de cuando era joven. Pero no importa cuántas veces las vea…nunca recuerda esas imágenes. Y precisamente eso es lo que le impulsa a imaginarlo.

Como cada noche.

Se sienta en la cama una vez que se da cuenta que no puede dormir por más que lo intente, la intriga puede más que el sueño y, como ya es costumbre suya cada que no puede dormir, se levanta y camina hacia la única ventana de su cuarto, despacio, en silencio, pues sabe que su madre tiene el sueño ligero y su cuarto queda al lado del suyo. La abre y automáticamente siente la brisa nocturna acariciando su cara.

Alza la vista y ve que, allá en el cielo, la luna brilla como nunca antes junto a las estrellas; definitivamente todo un espectáculo por ver. Pero baja la vista al recordar que es de madrugada y que solo faltan unas cuantas horas… unas cuantas horas para comenzar otro día. Otro día en el que se la pasará imaginando el rostro de _él_ sin prestar atención a las clases de Aburame-sensei, aunque no es como si tuviera que, siempre ha sido una niña muy inteligente.

Hay algo que Sarada nunca ha visto.

Y cada día es igual de monótono que el anterior, siempre apoyando el codo sobre la mesa durante toda la clase, siempre imaginando (a veces los gritos de Bolt logran distraerla, pero eso rara vez sucede).

Se le sale una lágrima. Quiere verlo, quiere hablarle, quiere abrazarlo, quiere que la llame por su nombre (o "hija", eso basta), lo quiere todo, no quiere nada. Y ese es el dilema que lleva desde hace tiempo. Es tanta la impotencia de no poder verlo que ya no sabe si lo que siente por él es añoranza o rencor. Otra lágrima se escapa de su ojo derecho y se reprime mentalmente, no debe llorar ahora, no puede desahogarse como quiere porque su madre está al otro lado. Por ahora solo puede no dormir…

Y el día siguiente transcurre con normalidad, desde que se va hasta que vuelve a casa, siempre con el típico "¿Cómo te fue en la Academia?" que su madre grita desde la cocina. Pero es después de su "Bien" y que se dirige a su habitación que entonces y solo entonces las cosas dejan de seguir su ritmo habitual.

— ¡Sarada, saldré un momento a comprar!

Y siente un alivio enorme. Porque ya no hay necesidad de retener nada, puede dejar de hablar consigo misma y gritar, gritar con fuerza, llorar intensamente. Ya no debe aguantar más. Puede desahogarse sin temor de que la escuche alguien.

— ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?!

No lo entiende, cada vez que le preguntaba a su madre la razón por la que él nunca estaba ahí ella siempre le respondía:

— _Está de viaje en una misión muy importante. Cuando termine regresará a casa._

A lo largo de su vida comprendió que esa sería la única respuesta que obtendría de ella, así que dejó de preguntar. Y le molestaba, le molestaba porque sabía que ella le ocultaba algo; hubo un momento en el que incluso pensó que él las había abandonado y su mamá no le decía nada para no herirla. Pero ella tampoco le preguntó más que la razón de su ausencia, no era sensato, su madre no se merecía eso. También era porque tenía miedo de hacer más preguntas, quizás sus respuestas podrían ser tan terribles que la dejarían marcada de por vida.

Bueno, quizás suene algo extremista pero, vamos, no sabe qué clase de persona es. Por lo cual no puede evitar imaginarse lo peor.

Ella nunca ha tenido una figura paterna y aun así no la ha necesitado, bueno, al menos no tanto. Su madre hacía de ambos papeles. Pero eso no significaba que no sintiera esa falta. Siempre faltaba esa presencia masculina en la casa, la que le diera apoyo, la que sería el soporte de mamá cuando no estuviera bien. Y, conforme pasaron los años, ese espacio vacío se hizo aún más notorio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía estar con ellas? A su lado... como siempre deseó.

— ¡Quiero que estés aquí!

Sigue llorando, gritando, pataleando. Y lo que le sorprende es que tenga tiempo para hacerlo, pues su madre ya ha demorado un buen rato. Una vez que se cansa de gritar se dirige a la ventana. El horizonte se extiende infinitamente, las casas, la montaña de los rostros de los Hokage y, encima de todo eso, el cielo. Tonos difuminados de naranja expandiéndose por todas partes hasta llegar a un solo punto donde el sol se oculta tras el paisaje, llevándose de a poco toda la luz para dar paso a la noche.

Y lo comprende. Por más que grite y ruegue su deseo no se cumplirá, sabe que esa tal misión es algo que va más allá de su propio entendimiento; incluso aunque tenga once años. Aprieta los puños, pero ya no de impotencia, solo quiere dejar de llorar. Y es cuando se tranquiliza que escucha la puerta de abajo abrirse, su madre ha vuelto. Justo a tiempo.

— ¡Ya volví! ¡¿Hija, puedes bajar para ayudarme con la cena?! —escucha que grita desde abajo.

— ¡Ya voy! —contesta. Claro que se toma su tiempo para bajar, no quiere que su madre sospeche nada. Se dirige al baño, se lava la cara y una vez que ya no hay rastro alguno de lágrimas, baja. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hay algo que Sarada nunca ha visto.

Y, mientras baja, no puede evitar imaginarse el rostro de su padre una vez más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola! :)_

 _Bueno pues, aquí está mi fic, En parte estoy aliviada porque pude entregarlo a tiempo y por otra estoy feliz porque tuve tiempo para hacerlo XD. La canción es "Hero" de Skillet. En lo personal a mí me gusta mucho esta canción y cada vez que la pasa mi reproductor de música me pongo a cantarla :). Y fue cuando vi este reto que instantáneamente me imaginé a Sarada gritando XD._

 _Y tiene un buen motivo para hacerlo…¬¬._

 _Ya, esto es todo. ¡Dejen reviews!_

 _¡Matta ne!_

 _Carol._


End file.
